New Union
Overview The New Union was a splinter alliance that broke off from the old LittleBigPlanet Union after the schism in 2011. It is best known for its feud with the Loyalist Union. History Background Following the schism in 2011, the LittleBigPlanet Union split into two separate alliances. In former President Godman2k7's control was the Loyalist Union, which pursued the preservation of the old administration and values. The other alliance was a group of dissenters which believed that free elections should be held, and pursued blatant militarism. This alliance was known as the New Union. Collapse Eventually, with little progress being made with the New Union as well as a falling out with Lukeskywalker156, M88youngling decided to embrace a darker image for the Commando Recon Operations and deleted New Union levels, destroying the New Union and paving way for the CRO's involvement in the Shadow Epoch. Demographics Population Members of the New Union were primarily from the United States and Canada. The flag featured the United States and Canadian flag due to where M88youngling and Lukeskywalker156 hailed from, the United States and Canada respectively. Language The entirety of the New Union spoke English. Government On March 17th, the New Union's Presidential election ended with M88youngling being the victor over his competitor, Lukeskywalker156. The election was criticized by New Union leader Godman2k7, who pointed out that there was little difference in policy between M88 and Luke, and that there were very few voters involved. M88youngling would have held a year term in office with the chance for reelection if the New Union had not been disbanded within a few months of its foundation. The executive government did not feature much in the way of advisors or a Vice President like the former Union did. The New Union planned to have a functional Supreme Court and a Senate, however neither of these projects succeeded. Foreign Relations and Military The New Union held hostile relations with member states of the Loyalist Union such as the Elite Sack Force and LOST. It did not maintain relations with other foreign powers to much extent. The New Union utilized a joint special forces unit similar to the Union Task Force, known as the Union Survival Operations USO, which was conceptualized by Betoboy8 during the Second Union Civil War. (check) The USO essentially was a de facto elite group of Commando Recon Operations members, of which there were few participating. Culture and Style The New Union attempted to mimic the style of the fallen LBP Union as best as possible, adopting its color scheme and basic structure for the headquarters. The New Union was not all that skilled at its creative ability and often levels were poorly made. M88youngling established the NU's capital city of Blankton, which was later used as a site for CRO propaganda. The city was depicted as being bombed by CRO forces in a coup. Infrastructure The New Union did not seem to hold any meetings, but most affairs were handled via PSN text chats, messages and use of the New Union's headquarters. Category:Alliances Category:2011